Missunderstands
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Kotaro menjauhi Akaba karena suatu kesalahpahaman. Bisakah Akaba memperbaiki hubungan mereka? Just check it out here! ONESHOT! AkaKota Pair...!


"Maukah kamu jadi pacarku Kotaro?" ucap seorang Akaba.

"Ka-kalau aku bilang tidak, namanya aku bohong, kan?" jawab Kotaro sebenarnya malu.

Akaba tersenyum dan memeluk Kotaro, kekasih barunya. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan membuatmu bahagia... Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku..." kata Akaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Missunderstans<strong>

Genre: Romance, Hurt, OOC parah sangat, etc.

Pair: AkaKota

Disclaimer: ES21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Story is mine~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Kotaro POV<strong>

_Yappari_, hari ini sudah genap sebulan sejak aku dan manusia gak SMART itu jadian. Suka dan duka kami lalui bersama. Tapi selama ini tidak pernah ada yang cemburu satu sama lain. Akaba tidak pernah cemburu jika aku dekat dengan manajer tim kami, Julie. Aku juga tidak pernah cemburu jika Akaba dekat dengan teman-teman tim kami.

Tapi aku mulai ragu, apa Akaba tidak mencintaiku lagi? Soalnya setiap hari aku melihatnya dekat dengan cowok bermata serius itu, ya, Kakei dari tim Kyoshin Poseidon. Bahkan ia pun sering lupa dengan acara kencan kita berdua karena sedang main bersama Kakei.

Apa kau tidak tahu Akaba, aku sakit melihat sikapmu yang berubah itu. Dulu kau selalu mempedulikanku dan menggodaku 24 jam penuh... Tapi sekarang? Kau terus menggoda Kakei... Bukan aku.

'_Kotaro, aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu sore ini... Aku harus ke tempat Kakei sore ini... Tak apa kan?_'

Itulah jawabannya. Jawaban dari pertanyaan mengapa kamu tidak datang juga yang kuajukan padanya lewat telepon.

"Yah, tidak apa! Bersenang-senang saja sana!" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Aku kesal... Aku juga sedih... Melihat sikap kekasihku ini. Apa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi?

'_Eh, tunggu Kotaro... Em, kata Kakei—_'

TUUUUUT—

Aku tidak mau mendengar dia mengucapkan nama itu. Itu membuatku sakit, yah... Hatiku sangat sakit mendengar dia yang menyebutkan nama itu.

Nee, apa sebaiknya aku putus saja dengannya? Meski ini berat buatku, mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik untukku. Dari pada aku harus sakit terus-menerus, bukan?

**Akaba POV**

Kotaro-ku ini kenapa sih? Yah, jujur aku merasa bersalah membatalkannya, tapi ini karena Kakei bilang aku dipilih untuk menjalankan latihan di Amerika. Dan tadi aku mau minta persetujuan dari Kotaro... Karena jujur, aku tidak mau meninggalkan orang yang sangat kucintai itu.

'TOK...TOK...TOK...'

Kuketuk pintu apaertemen Kakei. Ya, rencananya memang aku akan berdiskusi dulu dengannya soal perpindahan pelajar itu. Di sini juga sepertinya sudah ada Ojo Ace, Shin Seijuro, Deimon Ace, Kobayakawa Sena, dan Shinryuuji Ace, Kongo Agon.

"Ah, kau datang juga Akaba... Cepatlah, yang lain sudah menunggu..."

Aku pun masuk ke apatemennya. Rupanya yang lain sudah menunggu.

**Normal POV**

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang saja. Sena! Apa kau bisa pergi?" tanya Kakei.

"Er, aku... Aku bisa saja..." jawab Sena.

"Bagus. Agon, apa kau juga bisa?"

"Buat apa heh! Aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melawan sampah-sampah itu... Aku tidak akan ikut..."

"Haah... Kalau kau, Shin?"

"Aku bisa saja... Tapi aku tidak mau..." jawab Shin datar.

"Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya kau akan menerima latihan American Football?"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sakuraba sendiri..."

"Ah, begitu yah... Baiklah, tidak apa kalau begitu...Kalau kau, Akaba... Apa Kotaro mengizinkanmu?" kata Kakei.

"Fuu~ Itulah kenapa... Kotaro tadi langsung menutup teleponku saat mau kutanyai. Dia juga terlihat seperti menjauhiku beberapa hari ini..."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah..."

"Kau harus menemuinya dulu, Akaba..."

"Aku tahu tapi bagaimana?"

'_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry... Naega, naega, naege—_'

Tiba-tiba telepon Akaba bunyi. Akaba mengangkatnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tahu yang meneleponnya itu Kotaro. Terlebih ia sangat senang karena Kotaro mengajaknya bertemu di taman.

"Kakei, maaf aku harus segera ke taman... Kotaro mengajakku bertemu dengannya..."

"Baiklah... Hati-hatilah..."

Akaba segera berlari menuju taman kota. Ya, taman yang yang menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta Akaba pada Kotaro. Semakin lama ia semakin mendekati gerbang taman itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda sedang duduk di situ. Kebetulan taman sedang sepi karena orang-orang tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di taman. Yah, jaman sekarang orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di depan komputer atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengan teknologi.

Kembali ke topik.

Akaba berlari ke tempat Kotaro duduk.

"Kotaro~! Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Akaba terdengar girang.

"Akaba... aku minta kita putus saja..." jawab Kotaro sembari menundukkan kepala.

Akaba kaget... Sangat kaget.

"Kotaro? Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu... Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi..."

Akaba lebih kaget mendengar pernyataan Kotaro tadi.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Kotaro?" tanya Akaba.

"Aku.. Aku... tahu... Kamu lebih memilih Kakei dibanding aku..." jawab Kotaro. Meski menunduk, Akaba tahu Kotaro sedang menitikan aiir mata.

Akaba berjongkok di depan Kotaro. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Kotaro... Dengarkan aku... Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Ia hanya sahabat bagiku. Orang yang kucintai hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Hanya kau, Kotaro. Kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku... Tak ada yang lain..."

"Kau bohong... Terus kenapa sekarang kau lebih sering bersama Kakei? Kenapa kau selalu menggodanya? Dan kenapa kau selalu membatalkan acara kencan kita? Itu sudah jelas kan! Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, baka..." kata Kotaro. Meski terdengar marah, sebenarnya hatinya sakit.

"Kotaro... Aku dan dia hanya sahabat. Dan kenapa aku suka menggoda Kakei itu karena aku dimintai bantuan oleh kekasihnya, Mizumachi... Agar Kakei mau balikan lagi. Soal acara kencan... Aku hanya harus berlatih agar aku diterima di sekolah Amefuto di Amerika..."

Kotaro sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi Kakei adalah kekasih Mizumachi? Dan sebenarnya Akaba bukan membatalkan acara kencan dengan alasan tidak jelas namun karena ingin diterima di sekolah Amefuto? Jadi selama ini Kotaro salahh paham?

"Be-benarkah, Akaba?"

"Tentu saja Kotaro. Maafkan aku yah..." jawab Akaba lalu sedikit menarik kepala Kotaro agar sejajar dengan bibirnya. Ia juga sedikit menaikkan kepalanya dan...'

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Kotaro.

"Ya? Kau mau memaafkan aku?"

"Baiklah... A-aku maafkan kamu..." jawab Kotaro malu.

"Baiklah, kita pulang?" ajak Akaba. Kotaro mengangguk.

Di jalan...

"Eh, Kotaro... Ngomong-ngomong, boleh tidak aku pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Akaba.

"Boleh saja... Tapi jangan coba selingkuh!" kata Kotaro.

"Baiklah... Tapi 2 tahun lho?"

Kotaro terdiam.

"Dua tahun, Akaba?"

"Hm-em..." jawab Akaba sambil mengangguk. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Aku... Ya... Tidak apalah..." jawab Kotaro ragu.

CUP~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Kotaro sekarang. Membuat Kotaro _blushing_...

"Terima kasih ya, Kotaro... Aku janji aku akan mengirimimu e-mail setiap hari..."

"Ba-baiklah..." jawab Kotaro malu. Yah, ia memang tidak bisa melepas Akaba, tapi ini mimpi Akaba bukan? Kenapa harus ia melarang kekasihnya sendiri..? Lagi pula, ini saatnya Kotaro belajar lebih mempercayai Akaba...

* * *

><p><strong>END~!<strong>

**A/N: **Yaaaa~ Beres fic AkaKotaku! Ini fic adalah request dari Posseidon Ryuu... Nee, ini sudah selesai kubuat~! Hehehe... Oke, saya tidak banyak bicara... Hanya bilang maaf ngawur, dan terima kasih pada readers yang sudah baca.

REVIEW? =3


End file.
